bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Just Business
|characters=Mimi, Fujiyoshi Sakata, Seiraima Makaze, Gozu Sontara }} Prologue In the streets of Japan, the War on Drugs has become the talk of the nation. Politicians, Heroes, and Human Activists alike have spoken their mind as the issue becomes more controversial. Quirk enhancing drugs have been around for decades, but a new drug has hit the streets. The Hero association has named the drug in question, Detonators. Many question how such a lethal narcotic made its way to the regular people of Japan. Some blame the military, while others blame the Hero Association, but=both organizations have denied these accusations and now they work in unison to end this war. But despite their best efforts, Detonators have become vastly popular and unless the source is found and terminated, the War will never end... Recent reports have revealed that several trails of the narcotic have lead back to the city of Akihabara. As the city is considered an Otaku hub, it would be ideal for distributors as it would allow them to mask their identity through cosplay. And with nerds who dream of becoming just like their idols in video games, anime, and manga wandering around every corner, distribution would most likely thrive. With this information, a team of officers and heroes of different agencies were assembled to locate and gather information on the drug. On the rooftop of a building located just near the police station a man with white hair and silver coat opened the door to the rooftop. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and to also see if anyone else involved made it already. When he observes every corner of the building he made his way to the edge of the roof and observed the city and await for anyone else to come. "I wonder if any hero's even got the call. This kind of mission isn't suited for the fame and fortune type." He thought in his head as he stared out in the distance. By the edge of the rooftop where the man was standing, two ears sprouted as they were flowers coming out of nowhere. They soon showed to be part of the head of a small animal, a rabbit, that struggled to make its final move to reach the top of the buildng. By putting her paws on the brick and impulsioning herself in the wall with her legs, Mimi did a flip before landing with her two hind legs in the edge of rooftop, right in front of the man. With a low and cute voice, she greeted him. "Hi, I'm Mimi. Nice to meet you. It seems we are the first ones." she said, cleaning herself from the dust that accumulated on her fur. Having spent the last five minutes observing everyone present, Doku Gently and silently gliding down towards the roof landing ever so softly yet loud enough to alert the others of his presents before making his way towards the group. "For what purpose did you choose such an open and revealing location for a and I quote “top secret meeting” "'' ?, questioned Doku in a soft yet regal tone as he turns his sharp golden eyes upon the White haired man after briefly bow at Mimi in greeting. The wind around the duo began to pick up slightly as a man landed on the ground next to them. Super Storm looked at the two other heroes, attempting to gain an understanding of what was going on. A rabbit, and Pro Hero Doku. This would be interesting. "Pleasure to meet you two. May I know why I was called here?" he asked. The white haired man turned around to face the heroes standing before him. "So, in the end all we got are two." He mumbled quietly to himself. "Welcome heroes. First of all i'd like to thank you for accepting the call to lend the Police Force your aid." He said with a serious look and tone that seemed unwelcoming, almost as if he had forced himself to say it. "In case your wondering i am Detective Gozu Sontara of the Police Force and for this one time only, your leading officer. I've called you here for a problematic that both police and heroes have been dealing with for months. The Detonators drug." Mimi has a good hearing and her ears are nice tools to catch the sounds in her surroundings with extreme precision, which didn't leave unnoticed the man's mumbling towards the group. She approached the other two heroes with hops, leaving her original position and standing right in front of them, facing towards the detective. She adressed him politely, correcting his speech just before introducing herself one more time. "Nice to meet you, sir. As long as the situation is really bad, we are three, not two. Just because this man was the last one to arrive, it is not good to exclude him from the discussion". She pointed her right paw to the armored man, confident of her conclusion. Glancing Super Storm who he already knew as a fellow Pro Hero, Doku returned his attention to Gozu. ''"I Have heard of this epidemic, low cost drugs that temporarily Neutralizes the weakness of a Quirk at the cost of the users life after prolonged usage." spoke Doku as starts to put togeather the reason of the summon he and the others received. Super Storm stayed quiet during the exchange, waiting for a time to speak. "Gozu, it's obvious we're here to find the drugs. You must have some intel to diverge with us." Super Storm stated. "And the intel must lead to some danger, that's why three heroes would have been requested. So, let's not waste anytime as the drug is too deadly to be left idle. Hurry and tell us." Gozu accepts the fact that there's a talking rabbit in front of him and continues his explanation to the three of them. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a note pad and reads over it. "There are numerous rumors going around that the drugs are being sold by costume wearing individuals in the streets, unfortunately they only sell their drugs every few hours then move to another location days later, not long enough for a police or hero to grow suspicious and run to the scene before they vanish and we have no idea where their next selling spot may be, which makes tracking them difficult to say the least. If we can catch them we may be able to talk him into finding out where their getting their supply's and take it from there." He finishes informing them and closes the note pad to looks up at the heroes as he stuff the note pad in his pocket. "I originally expected more then three heroes to show up to make the search more efficient but we'll have to make do. Also just so your all aware the government prefers to keep this matter about the drugs" He pauses a bit to find the right word to say to them. "Discrete from the public, which means you wont gain any public fame and glory. If people find out that these drugs were so dangerous that it required this much attention from us, it would make ridding of it more difficult." He finishes explaining to them the matter of the situation. "A harsh situation indeed." Mimi said. She sat on the ground, scratching her head with her right leg. While doing so, she kept talking and slowly turned back to her humanoid posture. "Drug dealing isn't something that is born from one night. The ones who are selling must be members from an old and influent organization, or at least linked to them, otherwise they would be already crushed by their competitors." While i’m aware we all became Heroes for different purposes and goals i’m Sure we can all agree that this is something we cannot allow to continue, I’d estimate there are hundreds of young children and teenagers who have have all fallen to whatever tactics these disturbers are using and have lost their lives because of it. Fame and Glory mean nothing to me what I want is to see these criminals caged like the animals they portray them selves as, i’m sure you have some idea of where he can find some of these sellers. Spoke Doku before turning towards Mimi and bowing slightly. I mean no disrespect with my wording Mimi-san. "Being a hero isn't about the fame. Those who are about that are fakes. The drugs are a real issue, a close friend of mine lost their brother to Detonators. I'm here to get these drugs off of the streets. For good. Now, do you have any prime suspects in this case, Detective Gozu?" Super Storm asked, his arms crossed. "That's fine, Mr. Doku. Even though I don't feel disrespected, it's wrong to assume that humans can't act like beasts and beasts can't act like humans. After all, our desires aren't that different." Mimi answered. "And regarding suspects... I'm pretty sure Mr. Gozu don't have any specific suspect who might be under the scheme. Drug dealing has been a serious issues where my Office is located and, even after years searching for culprits, it seems we are just following an endless path with our eyes closed. With such a new drug... well, it might be ten times more difficult to find any clue that can lead us to a suspect." "Your right we know next to nothing about who or why their doing this, whoever we're dealing with their being cautious we'll have to come up with some sort of plan to draw them out..." He continued to discuss. Business is Booming Bright lights and extravagant colors filled the streets of Akihabara as students and professionals alike dressed as their favorite anime and video game characters. All was not what it seemed, as one of these otaku's was selling the others Detonators. The group received a hint that the latter would an otaku dressed as a yellow octopus in human clothes. With this information, the group headed out and began their search! "Octopus, hm... where can I find an octop- Takoyaki!" said the hungry rabbit hiding in one of the dark alleys of Akihabara, while the image of a tent of Takoyaki appeared in one of the four sections on the screen of the rectangular device she carried in her hands. Each section of it was linked to a ball-like camera, four of them, that flied with the help of a propeller over Akihabara's streets searching for the suspect. "Oh, my bad. It's not the time to be hungry, Mimi. Focus! The Eggs-plorers are doing their job, you need to focus!". Sitting in one of the numerous Maid cafe’s enjoying a chocolate milk sundae, Doku kept his sharp ears open to the numerous chatter and gossip around and openly ignoring the star struck and lustful gazes aimed at him. "'With the amount of traffic that flows in and out of this place i’m more than positive someone knows something'" thought Doku as he continues to enjoy his treat while continuously ignoring all else. Super Storm observed from above, using his enhanced specs to scan from above. He was searching for strange spikes in heart rate, as it was one of many side effects caused by the Detonator Drug. He took a deep breath in as he found no one exhibiting this trait. "This area doesn't have any. I'll move elsewhere and scan." he thought to himself, flying to observe from another position. Sitting on a bench near one of the crowded areas of cosplaying civilians hang around. Gozu was keeping an eye out for any attempted drug dealing while wearing sunglasses and reading a newspaper to cover his face. Oblivious to situation, the transaction began with little caution. As if on cue, a yellow humanoid octopus with a joyous smile on his face emerged from no where. Suddenly, a large pool of people surrounded him. Whether all those within his radius were interested in purchasing the illegal drug is unknown, but the octopus' tentacles were surely slithering around within the crowd. "Holy Shit! My quirk...it's limitations are gone...." "This power, I can be just like him like this!" Comments like these began echo throughout the street, as different quirks began to thrive and activate. More people began to surround the yellow being making it more difficult to see him; and with the spontaneous activation of all the quirks. He began to submerge into the crowd; visibility of him would vanish in all directions in a matter of moments. "Hm?", with her elongated ears, Mimi could hear the sudden uproar that echoed through the streets of Akihabara and reached the dark alley where she was positioned. Using her cameras to follow the agitation of people, she focused all of them in a single spot that caught her attetion; in her tablet, the vision of a large crowd with an unusual figure in the center; it was their suspect. As the octopus-man faded in the middle of the crowd, she programmed one of her cameras to follow him, as the other three flied to search for the other two heroes and detective that were involved in the case. Leaving the dark alley, she started to follow the man, hopping fastly in his direction before he could perceive that he was being watched. Gozu lowers the newspaper to the point where he could see the large crowd of people all huddling around for something. He puts the newspaper down and gets off the bench heads over to the crowd. Along the way he tried to subtly spot the suspect standing in the center of the huge crowd but the large members of the crowd was standing in his way block his sight. Seeing how pointless it clearly was to try to spot the suspect, Gozu quickly came up with a new strategy. He wondered into the large crowd, blending himself in with the civilians while making his way to the center of it all, while mentally preparing himself for what he might see at the end. Super Storm landed, beginning to walk through the crowd. "Cool costume!" someone beside him yelled. Super Storm turned his head to see someone dressed up as a hero. "How'd you get the costume to look so real?!" Super Storm sighed, before an idea popped into his mind. "I'm just dedicated," he replied. "Say, would you know where I could get some Detonators? I'm kinda running out on my supply." The other man looked around before whispering, "Yeah I got some. Follow me." Super Storm began to follow the man, quickly activating his signal beacon, signalling his teammates to follow after him discreetly. Hoping Silently from roof having received the signal to follow behind Super Storm, Doku used his shinobi skills to stay undetected while keeping close enough to hear any conversations that might occur. "Something doesn't seem right about this". mumbled Doku as he activates his quirk slightly allows a light coat of poison to cover his palm and nails. As each hero found a way to the center of the crowd, they were all bound to meet in the same place. The guiding Super Storm spat, "The dude was right here my man. Sorry to burst your bubble fam." before walking. While to the civilian eye, it may appear that the drug dealer had disappeared, but there was more to it. Below their feet is a manhole cover, that lead to the sewage. Super Storm was at first angered, but soon realized what the man had done. He looked down and noticed the manhole cover. Perhaps the dealer was underground. Blowing the cover out of his way, Super Storm hopped into the sewere pipes, searching for the dealer. The crowd surrounding the manhole cover was startled by the sudden drop in from Super Storm. Without any hesitation any more, Gozu shoved his way through the crowd and followed in after Super Storm. The sewer system was dark, with the only source of light coming through from the small crack of the manhole cover seeing as it was not closed properly. Despite the small amount of light Gozu is unable to see around him. All he knows is that Super Storm is some where nearby, or so he thinks at least. "No viability hu? That complicates things" He says as he tries to look through darkness and try to see whats around him. Having watched the proceeding, Doku shook his head as he made his way through the crowed catching the attention of many before requesting the civilians to step back as he created a thick wall of poison to prevent any civilian from entering yet still open enough where another hero could easily access the manhole before turning to the civilians. "I would advice against touching this wall as it is made of the pure poisonous toxin from the Blow-fish, we don't need anyone without a hero license playing hero." stated Doku before jumping down into the sewer in pursuit of Super Storm and Gozu. Mimi knew the position of her comrades thanks to her cameras that flied in search of them. She followed them, just to reach the manhole where her last camera lost sight of their target. With the four of them together, she jumped in the darkness of the sewage; however, unlike her human folks, she could see the forms in the dark to some extent. The light of her tablet revealed partially her figure and the surroundings where she was stepping on. Touching its screen, the four cameras lit up, acting like flashlights that accompanied each one of the heroes and the detective. She hopped fast to catch up with the group. "Oh dear my, it looks like the heroes have found me! Spooky!!?!?!" the octopus-like humanoid's voice echoed throughout the sewers. Unlike the heroes, he knew the path like the back of his head. Dashing through the sewers at superhuman speeds, it'd take almost super sonic speed to catch up to him. Having landed in the dark sewer, Doku continued tracking the octopus-like humanoid when his sharp hearing picked-up the voice of the villain as it echoed throughout the tunnel's. "Judging by the the fading scent he's probably moving at a superhuman speed, something I cannot do without putting the rest of the team in danger with my toxin" spoke Doku as he slowly picks up his speed hoping another Hero could be able to keep track of the villain and hoping they enter a wide open space soon so he could be able to fully utilize his quirk. After moving throughout the sewer for a few minutes Doku finally came to the opening to wide area that acted as the central station for all sewage pipes, something that Doku found slightly disgusting as the intense scent invaded his nose preventing him from finding his target by scent. "Next time, I'm going to try and avoid tracking someone into a sewer" muttred Doku as he slowly began to search the area. Gozu pulled out his pistol and followed along with Doku. "Damn it where is he going? Is he just toying with us?" He thought in his head. As soon as they reached the opening area he took a look around. "A dead end? No he wouldn't have lured us here just to be cornered like this. Whats he up to?" After looking around to find no sign of this person Gozu came up with an idea. "No matter. I'll find him one way or another." He continued thinking in his head. "Rabbit." He said speaking to Mimi refusing to address her properly. "Turn off these lights for a moment. The rest of you, close your eyes and look away. You dont want to see this." He informed everyone and walked over to the center of the open room. Super Storm smiled cockily underneath his suit. "I got this." he stated proudly. The hero began to hover in the air, before launching after the octopus-man. He knew that he wouldn't be able to navigate as well, and as such decided to use the random changes in the flow of the wind to track his target. Using that, Super Storm chased after the villain, only feet away from him after some time. "It's Mimi." She said to Gozu, following his order. She set off all of her camera's lights, including her tablet, making the once pitch black place dark again. She put both her paws over her tiny round eyes, protecting them from any possible exposure. Her ears were prepared to capture any faint sound that she could hear in her surroundings. With the lights now off, revealing not even the faintest traces of light anywhere. "That imbecile." Gozu spoke to himself after watching Super Storm jump recklessly into ahead just before the lights went out. He then raised one hand up into the air and snapped two fingers. in a quick and sudden instant the entire room was blinded in a bright flash of light. With its power enhanced by the zero ounce of light before the flash making it overwhelm everything in sight leaving nothing but pure white turning the once pitched black room into pure white light that blinded every one within the room before vanishing back into darkness that same instant, stinging their eyes as the flash burned into their eyes. The ones who weren't effected by this flash was the caster Gozu and those who have shielded their eyes before hand. Even after knowing Super Storm would also be effected by this, he wasted no time taking swift action to apprehend the target even if it means he would get caught in his quirk. "Oh dear my!" he exclaimed as his eyes were pierced with a powerful bright light. He indeed could not see, but this did not prevent him from attempting to dodge his captures. Instead of persisting forward, he began to move laterally. His speed moving side to side, was even more incredible than his sprinting speed. He easily evaded the sporadic Super Storm who was right on his tail. "I can't see. I can't see. This is truly a problem!" he yelled once more. He continued to recklessly move laterally with hopes to evade his targets until he sight returned. With the effect of the attack working just as he expected Gozu let out a faint grin. "Alright his guard is down, all of you, move in and capture the target." He commanded to the heroes who remained behind him. Sighing in frustration as the other Heroes began to do their own separate thing Doku silently began to coat the walls of entire inner chambers of the sewer in Poison, While it wasn’t strong enough to kill anyone it was potent enough to paralyze those who touched it. "Move aside, allow me to subdue due him, before he attempts to escape again" Spoke Doku as he began to make Bianca way towards the Villian causing his armor to rattle with each step as a slight poisonous whisp began to rise from the openings of the armor and flowing towards the villian, which would began to paralyze the senses and movement of who ever inhailed it. Mimi took advantage of the situation and her animal senses to show her capabilities as a Hero. Having knowledge of their target's position, she picked up an oval blue ball from her bag. She throwed it upwards, grabbing the paddle in her back with her two paws as the ball started to fell. Mimi jumped, spinning in the air to acquire momentum to hit the ball with tremendous force with the paddle, sending it flying in high speed against the criminal. Filled with a highly concentrated quantity of liquid nitrogen and other freezing substances, the ball exploded, spreading it all over a big portion of the criminal's path and on himself, creating a dense layer of ice on his back and where he was standing. "Snowflake Surprise!", she said, before falling on the ground. The light did bother Super Storm, but he had been focusing on the change of the wind, not his sight. The octopus kept moving side to side, which did bother the hero. He cursed before stopping suddenly, bringing his arms out in front of him. "Super Wind Wall!" he yelled, sending waves of wind in front of him, hoping to halt all movement made by the Octopus. The combined attack would certainly overwhelm the target. They had no synchronization, but each attack really did have a number on him. Once each of the attacks effected him, the Octopus like man was rendered unconscious and temporarily paralyzed. Super Storm landed next to the Octopus, his sight returning. He sent a heavy kick towards its ribs, wanting to make sure it was unconcious. After confirming it, he grabbed it by the collar, lifting it upwards. "We got him!" he called out, now dragging the Octopus man as he walked towards his comrades. "Excellent." Gozu said as he shoved his pistol back into its holster. As he made his way to the octopus man, he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and opened them in order to place them onto his hands. Tho he knew his octopus arms would still be a nuisance, he had to follow protocol either way. "Mr. Octopus, by the authority of the Police Force, I here by place you under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you." He explained the police force motto that he had to while arresting someone. "And you will tell us everything you know about these Detonators as well as your dealers." He added on. "Nice job, everyone. Take some carrots." Mimi said, picking a pack of mini-carrots from her bag and handling it to her comrades. "They're organic." At the same time, one of her cameras light up, keeping watch of the Octopus man and recording their succesful catch. Watching as the rest of the Heroes took care of the Octopus man Doku finished it off by rendering him paralyzed and unconscious to ensure that nothing would go wrong enabling the villian to escape. "I guess this deals with the situation at hand however there are probably more offenders like this one running wild though out the city" Spoke Doku as he watches the sleeping Villian. Category:Roleplays Category:Finished Roleplays Category:War on Drugs Arc